<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People ordering half portions are lonely by Hold_on_total_eclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254494">People ordering half portions are lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_on_total_eclipse/pseuds/Hold_on_total_eclipse'>Hold_on_total_eclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWSN (Band), ICU (kpop), M.O.N.T (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>( ◕ ▿ ◕❀), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Have a nice day, Lee Seoyoung | Anne &amp; Lee Seoryoung are best friends, Romance, a bunch of other fandoms mentioned(cuz multifandom), and dont die, but only Ella tho, hope yall will make a contribution as well, like mont, proud of being the first ICU fic, so here i am, stan mont, that better become a tag, the world needs mroe GWSN fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_on_total_eclipse/pseuds/Hold_on_total_eclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People ordering half portions are lonely.</p><p>That’s what Anne had decided. She came up with these different things to distract herself at her oh so boring job<br/>She was basically, even though she didn’t want to admit it, judging people by the things they ordered.</p><p>On their menu they have this thing called Ramen2 and it's basically a double portion, made for couples to have an oh so romantic dinner, where they end up eating the same noodle, and then of course kissing, something incredibly stupid, but something incredibly stupid that made Anne's hearts ache every time a happy couple came and ordered that.</p><p>So sometimes someone came and ordered a half portion. </p><p>Anne really didn't care about the people who ordered at the shop before one boring Tuesday afternoon there were one of those “sometimes” but this “someone” just happened to be Kang Minju.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minju/Lee Seoyoung | Anne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>People ordering half portions are lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am finally posting a GWSN fic, yay! I would say go stan but if you are reading this you are probably already stanning, so go be proud of stanning! And stream BAZOOKA! That's all for now, enjoy Y</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>People ordering half portions are lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what Anne had decided. She came up with these different things to distract herself at her oh so boring job. She worked at a take-out ramen place, and even though it paid bad, she had to, to get enough money to keep up with the rent at her shared apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, she came up with these random things to think about, while serving customers. She were basically, even though she didn’t want to admit it, judging people by the things they ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>People who ordering Miso ramen, have a boring life (She always avoid ordering those)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>People ordering Onomichi lives a luxury life without problems (the noodles are homemade and it is the most expensive in their menu)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>People ordering vegetarian ramen are broke (Usually high school students)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>People ordering Chuku soba are weirdos who wants to stick out and go against the crowd (it’s the only actually-not-ramen ramen on their menu)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then the newest one:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>People ordering half portions are lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On their menu they have this thing called Ramen</span>
  <span>2 </span>
  <span>and it's basically a double portion, made for couples to have a oh so romantic dinner, where they end up eating the same noodle, and then of course kissing, something incredibly stupid, but something incredibly stupid that made Annes hearts ache every time a happy couple came and ordered that. It's mostly just the normal kinds of ramen in a double portion, but there is one kind, called Takayama, that only exist as Ramen</span>
  <span>2</span>
  <span>, so sometimes someone orders a half portion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And apparently tonight was one of those “sometimes”. But this “someone” was cute. Like really cute. Anne only realized she was staring, when the girl came with a small cough to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sorry, what can I do for you?” Anne said, in a rush, agitated. The girl tilted her head looking at her with a curious look in her eyes, but the just said:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A half portion of the Takayama please”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yes of course”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anne turned around, and started scribbling the order on a notebook, lying on desk behind the counter. As she finished, she ripped the side off and was about to go behind the wall in front of her, to get to the kitchen, giving the order, when she saw her faint reflection, in the window in front of her, showing the kitchen where Soso(it was her who had called Anne in in the middle of her study session earlier asking her to come since one of the other workers, Ella, had gotten sick) were working(it was still a mystery to Anne, how Soso had managed to get a part time job as a chef when she was still in highschool) , and she suddenly realized how stupid she must look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She were wearing her work uniform, her hair slightly messy under the red cap, with a drawing of a bowl of ramen on it, and the red shirt was way too big were hanging baggy of her thin body (for some weird reason the shirts only existed in XL, who thought that was a good idea?). She sighed and walked to the kitchen with the note. Cute people always made her self-aware of her looks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back to the counter, the girl had placed herself at one of the chairs by the window, staring at something at her phone. The shop was empty beside them (not many people want ramen at 5pm on a Tuesday night) so Anne could really look at her. She wasn’t just cute. She were beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anne could see at the reflection in the window, that she were reading something on her phone and there were some pictures, probably news. Sophisticated. Anne smiled softly but then the bell above the door rang, and another customer arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A potion of Onomichi ramen please “</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “and make it quick, I’m in a hurry”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anne decided to just pass on the order directly and went back into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“An Onomichi single” She said. Soso frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“We are out of the noodles used for it, I told you at the beginning of your shift”</span> <span>ahh shit she did, I forgot, Anne cursed herself.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh sorry, I will go ask if she wants something different”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anne walked back out into the shop and the woman, waiting impatiently by the counter</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you are what?” she almost yelled “you are a ramen shop and you are out of noodles? How is that even pos-“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No we are just out of this special kind of noodles you can order any other kind-“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t want another kind! If I can't get them, then I don’t want anything. You know what? I'll just go and rate your shop horrible. I’m sure that the people reading comments on your website would like to hear about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she spoke she took out her phone and started typing. Anne knew she was supposed to start apologizing, and begging for her not to comment it, she knew one of her co-workers, Lena, would probably offer free food as well(that girl is too kind for her own good), but honestly Anne was just mad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s reaction was far from fair, so Anne simply let her stand by the counter typing, waiting for Anne to react, but when Anne didn’t she just walk out of the shop and slammed the door. Anne sighed, and looked into the kitchen to see if Soso noticed something, luckily she hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she definitely wasn’t the nicest person ever”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anne jumped slightly; she had completely forgotten the pretty girl by the window.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…no, I guess not” Anne said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then because she didn’t know what to else say:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ramen is ready soon”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool! I’ve never tried your food, but my friend from school recommended it, so I thought, why not? I bet it's good”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha yeah, thanks, Takayama is really good, I can recommend it” Anne have tried all of the different kinds of ramen on their menu, and Takayama was actually one of her favorites.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's too bad it only exists as a double portion” the girl said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, too bad”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in the air was broken, when a small ding was heard and a plastic bowl with steaming hot ramen was pushed through the small opening to the kitchen above the counter. Anne picked it up and put a lid on it and placed it in a bag.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go” She said handing over the bag and took the coins she got in offer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” the girl said and flashed her cute smile before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anne was suddenly glad that she had taken Ellas shift</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>⋆*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.⋆*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.⋆*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.⋆*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.⋆*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.⋆*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.⋆*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.⋆*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.⋆*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks went by without Anne seeing the girl. She didn’t come to buy more ramen, at least not at Annes shifts even though she had taken more shifts than usually hoping to meet her again (she would never admit it if you ask her), and Anne didn't see her anywhere else even though she kept an eye out (she won't admit that either)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like any other day, Anne was eating lunch with one of her classmates at the rooftop of their university, when she saw her again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can't be legal! Like how is that even hygienic? What if the food administration drops by? What would they say when they see a cat running around in the kitchen?” Seoryoung kept ranting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on it isn't that bad, the cat stays on the floor and the food stays on the table. Besides i can't do anything about my boss’ weird obsessions” Anne answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but owning a ramen shop and having cats running around? Doesn't seem quite right to me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cat, singularis. His name is Simon”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we'll cus knowing his name sure helps on the hygiene”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seoryoung cracked a smile and before they knew it the were both laughing over how hilarious Annes boss Miya were with her weird, but funny cat-obsession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne couldn't help but think how pretty her best friend looked with her smile and her newly dyed blond hair shining in the late-spring sun. The weather was nice, the sun was shining from a blue sky even though it was quite windy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a strong breeze which ripped off Annes cap and made it roll around the rooftop. Anne of course jumped up and ran around after it to get it, while Seoryoung laughed at her, from their spot a the bench</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne finally managed to capture her flying hat again, and stood up holding it in the air, looking at Seoryoung with a victorious grin on her face. Seoryoung just laughed even more at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Anne ran across the rooftop towards her friend she his her foot at a bench and stumbled dropping her hat as she swung her arms to regain her balance. As she leaned forward to pick it up, she looked over the edge of the rooftop, down on the large amount of students spread across the school yard, one girl catching her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a light brown coat over some mocha colored clothing, her long hazel hair flowing down her back. She was walking towards the staircase leading to the main entrance looking like she was looking for someone. Suddenly her face lit up(yes Anne could see that from the roof, the building was only 3 stories and her eyesight wasn't that bad) and she waved in the direction of the door yelling “Seokyoung unnie!”. The girl she was trying to get attention from looked up and smiled as she saw who was calling her name </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne knew nothing about the girl, except that her name was close to Anne's own (her real one, which also fitted when the cute girl had called her Seokyoung) and that she studied music at the other end of the university, but she was low key jealous her simply because she studied music. It was Annes dream to study that and pursue a career in music, but her parents said quote: “there is no future in it” so instead she was now studying acting, which wasn't that bad, after all that was how she met Seoryoung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokyoung smiled and yelled “Minju!” and ran towards the girl. They hugged and Anne heard the other girl say something about wanting to visit Seokyoung when they both had lunch break before they went inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey stalker girl, are you done listening to other people's conversations?” Seoryoung jokingly yelled at her from behind and Anne suddenly realised she had been staring at the school yard for quite some time. She hurried to pick up he hat and walked back towards Seryoung who were just finishing up her lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't-” Anne said her cheeks red with embarrassment, but she was cut off by her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so” She send Anne a smile that said the exact opposite of her words, and Anne punched her arm jokingly and the both laughed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆.:･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆.:</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aish” Anne said slamming her head down the table resting it at the top of her books. She had been studying for hours and her brain felt like it had been run over by a steamroller. Damn essay about famous plays from the late 1600s. Anne does not have count on how many times the texts she had been reading had started rambling about how amazing the dramatizing in Shakespeare's 12th night is instead of the five act long french </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iphigénie </span>
  </em>
  <span>which was actually relevant for her essay. 12th night is from 1602 and Iphigénie is from 1674, write about that instead when the boks name is “Drama style in 1670-1700”! Anne cursed her teacher for choosing such a dumb subject which had literally no proper books or articles about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snapped back to reality when she got a message, her phone lying on the desk she were resting her head on coursing her entire body to vibrate uncomptably. She sighed and lifted her head to see who it was texting her. Her phone lit up in her dull apartment, her roomie Chaeyeon was hanging out with Tzuyu and some of her other friends, so Anne was alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Seoryoung who had just come home from a movie night at her boyfriend's place. Anne and Seoryoung shared pretty much everything and when something exciting happened in one of their lives the other were always the first to hear about it, and lately Anne had heard a lot about Seoryoung boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She met him at a music cafe, one that Anne and Seoryoung went to quite often, and he were performing a self-composed song which both girls liked, but Seoryoung fell in love with his voice, so Anne convinced her to go talk to him and two weeks later she got an excited call from Seoryoung telling her that they got together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a bit more than a month ago, and Seoryoung was seeing him at least three times a week. He lived quite close to their university so that made it easy to go there after classes. His name is Joongmin but Seoryoung have given him the nickname Roda which is a traditional korean word for “the person you have been waiting for”(Seoryoung get these obsessions with a weird things sometimes and then a bit later she forgets it completely in favor for a new weird thing, and currently the thing is traditional korean language) The name is a bit too cheesy for Anne, but she also think it's kinda cute and Seoryoung insisted, so now they just call him Roda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seoryoung kept texting about how hot he was when he spoke chinese, because apparently he had gotten a call from one of his friends from China, and he had to pick up and tell him that he couldn't talk at that point, but those like 15 words were enough to get Seoryoung to swoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne responded and they ended up texting for a long time, but at some point they ended it and Anne decided it was time to go to bed. Her roomate Chaeyeon still weren't home so she let the light be turned on in the kitchen as she left walked into their tiny bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as she was brushing her teeth, looking at herself in the mirror surrounded by pale white tiles in the dimly lit bathroom that she decided that she wanted to ask her co-workers about the girl. She could come up with some lie about them being friends, and that she had to use the information for a prank or something. She spitted the toothpaste out, placed her toothbrush in the cup and nodded at the mirrored version of herself before walking into her bedroom and letting the long needed sleep take her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long raven hair? that could literally be anyone”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah i know” Anne answered. She had asked Soso about the girl, thinking she worked the most(except for their Miya, Anne was not going to ask her boss if she had seen her crush) so she was probably her best shot of finding the girl. Anne sighed and was about to walk away when Soso started again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can ask Ella, she is very observative so she probably know, she have shift later today”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah thanks, i think i'll do that” Anne smiled at her, before exiting the kitchen and started cleaning the counter. Ella was another girl working at the ramen shop, she was a year older than Anne and a nice person, but Anne hadn't really talked much to her, since they rarely had shifts together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ella had arrived and were changing to work clothe in their room behind the kitchen Anne build up her courage to ask the older, and came up with a good coverup history: that they were friends and she needed to know what ramen she had ordered so she could order it for her again. She cleared her throat as she saw Ella approach from the kitchen and said a “Uhh hi” but as she had Ellas attention she suddenly got nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen a girl with long raven hair that's really cute and orders takayama?” So much for that cover up story. Anne sighed and hid her face in her hands embarrassed as she realised that she had just made it incredibly obvious that she had halfway stalked a girl she barely knew, and that she was planning on going the rest of the way to figure out who she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ella just chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, it's fine, I understand” She smiled at Anne who had taken her hands away from her slightly red face “It's probably Minju, she is a regular, and she is quite cute” Ella winked at Anne at the last statement and Anne was really glad that she was so casual about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A regular? but i haven't seen her since she were here the first time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh she is here every tuesday afternoon, i don't know why, and she always orders a half portion of Takayama”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh tuesday, that make sense then, my shifts are wednesday and saturday”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well i guess you would like my shift this tuesday then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks that would be great!” Anne tried to hide how excited she were to see the girl again, but she could see on Ellas face that she were failing miserably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome, happy to help a lovebird” She flicked Annes hat so it fell off and ruffled her hair up a bit before turning towards the door as a customer entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne went to the staff room and changed clothe, and waved at Ella who were busy serving a customer on her way out. She were smiling brightly at the thought of getting to meet the girl again, but she were also really glad she was getting closer with Ella.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>❀*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀*ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀*ᗜ*⋆</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne had been working for four hours and she were bored. There were so few customers and because it was a weekday shift, she were alone. it was tuesday and she had taken Ellas shift, but the girl hadn't shown up yet and it was already 7 pm and Ella had said she always came in the afternoon. Anne had started to doubt if she even was going to show up when she heard a ding from the bell indicating someone had entered and Anne looked up from where she had been leaning over the till trying to look like she were typing something but she were really just resting her head on it because she were tired, seeing Minju entering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a warm day so this time she were wearing a white crop top with some colourful embroidery and some plain blue jeans and she looked even better than last time. She stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind her, and Anne could have sworn she saw her face light up a little more as she realised it was Anne and not Ella behind the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” she said smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, what would you like to eat?” Anne came with the slightly rushed reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit, now she thinks i want to get her to leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uhmm, i'll take a </span>
  <span>half portion of the Takayama please”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah of course” Anne replied and slid a note with the order through  the window to the kitchen, before turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your working today?” Minju had placed herself so she leaned against table by the window. Anne couldn't help but think that it looked like she were doing a modelling pose or something. Were she a model? She might be. She definitely had the looks for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ella had something coming up” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot, she doesn't know who Ella is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh the girls who is usually hear on tuesdays? She is nice. I honestly thought you had quitted since i've come here a bunch of times and i never saw you” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait does that mean she noticed me? That she wanted to meet me again? Did she come back to meet me- no she didn't , she just likes the food, and see, the way she knew who Ella is she is probably just very observant, she thinks nothing special about you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? I work every thursday and saturday” She managed to say, cursing herself about how forced that reply sounded, but Minju dismissed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense then, saturday is my homecook-day, ya know trying to cook by yourself at least once a week?”Anne knows the feeling of knowing that you are supposed to cook by yourself but ends up going to the closest take-away place or convenie to get food there(It made it a lot easier that she got 25% off if she bought ramen where she is working) “And thursday is my dinner-with-roomie day so that makes sense we've never met”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Anne answered trying to discreetly fix her hair under her cap, which suddenly felt like it was really messy even though she had fixed it only minutes before Minju entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm Minju by the way” Anne tried her hardest to act like she didn't know that already “What's your name”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh i'm Anne” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anne? You don't look foreign” Minju commented, before her face suddenly changed “Oh im sorry, i didn't mean to sound mean”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha no it's okay” Anne laughed it off “One of my friends got almost the same name as me, so to clear out confusion, and because we had a weird inside joke i'm just Anne”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's cute” She smiled at her “I were thinking-” she were cut off by a unexpected ding, that meant the ramen was ready, causing them both to flinch. Anne turned around slightly perplexed and put a lid on the bowl which had been pushed throw and were standing on the counter before placing it in a bag and turning around passing it over the counter to Minju.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry what were you saying?” Anne looked at her curiously as she let Minju pay with her credit card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, it's nothing” Minju flashed a slightly forced looking smile at her before leaving with the paper bag with the ramen in swinging from her hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Anne were laying in her bed trying to fall asleep that night she couldn't help but wonder what Minju were about to say.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･ﾟ･:.❀^</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sweet mango green tea lemonade please” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can order alcohol, you know that right” Seoryoung looked at Anne skeptical after she had said ehr order to the bartender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but their lemonades taste really good!” Anne smiled brightly back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So does their rum” Seryoung sighed before turning towards the bartender and ordering a strawberry daiquiri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll go find a table, then you can come with our drinks” Anne said and started moving past the bar, not waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 10pm on wednesday night, and they both knew they weren't supposed to stay out late when they had early classes the next day, but Seoryoung had insisted and Anne is always up fro going there. They were on Replay music cafe, not the only music cafe in town, but definitely the best if you ask Anne and Seryoung. A lot of amateur artists performed there, and eventually some quite known ones as well, and the owners and administrators of the cafe, five young men calling themself the SHINee(short for something no one really knew),s burning passion for music themself had caused the cafe to grow quite big and well known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne edged closer to the empty table she had spotted, one quite close to the stage, and almost stumbled a few times. There were an unusual large amount of people for a wednesday Anne thought as she settled on the classic cafe chair by the small round table and waited for Seryoung to arrive. She didn't have to wait long though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta actually drink sometimes” Seoryoung said as she placed the bright tall glass filled with bright yellow liquid and fancy decorations in front of Anne before she sat down with her own bright red drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I drink when i feel like it” Anne answered, poking her tongue out at her friend, causing her to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Roda?” Anne asked as they had laughed of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he couldn't make it, too bad though, he is really missing something out”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh why, does someone special perform tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't know? Day6 are performing! it's gonna be so cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Anne asked excitement bubbling in her tummy. Day6 were one of the biggest amateur bands around town now a days, so good that you would hardly call them amateurs, but they rarely performed anywhere at the moment, people were suspecting they were preparing for something big but no one knows, so it's quite rare that they'll just perform like that. “That explains the amount of people then”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup” Seryoung said, shuffling in her seat, barely being able to sit still due to the excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe i should have gone with some alcohol anyway then” Anne gestured towards Seoryoungs daiquiri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems a bit too late” Seoryoung said nodding towards the bar, where the young bartender were way to busy flirting senselessly with a barguest to care about making drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well” Anne said sipping her lemonade from the colorful swirly straw “their lemonades do taste really good” she shrugged, repeating her statement from earlier, while still having her mouth attached to the straw drinking, and the hilarious sight had Seoryoung crackling with laugher, so she really had to contain herself when the members of Day6 stepped on the stage seconds later.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was awesome!” Seoryoung shrieked swinging her arms up to empathise her point. They were walking home on their way to the dormitory Seoryoung lived in. The latter had gotten a little too much to drink, and with her hilariously low alcohol tolerance, Anne had decided it would be safest if she followed her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it was amazing! So amazing! And they looked so goooooood. And Brain when he did that wink? it's was soooooooo hot” Seoryoung grabbed onto the fence that they were walking past with one hand, letting herself hang out from it poking the side of her face out and letting her mouth fall slightly open as she made an overdramatic wink towards Anne who laughed before grabbing her arm and picking her off the fence making her continue to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down you got a boyfriend remember?” Anne said, having to drag her a bit because she suddenly seemed really fascinated by a dandelion growing by the side of the pavement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah i dooo, and he is sooo hot as well” She made a few attempts at ballet moves down the pavement, causing Anne to laugh even more at her. The way Seoryoung always seems so calm and rationel, but when she gets just slightly drunk she has absolutely no boundaries at all never fails to make Anne laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about you?” Seryoung stopped in the middle of her attempt at doing a grand plie, which honestly just looked like a clumsy slutdrop, and turned around looking at Anne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Anne asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend” She walked back towards Anne, and stopped in front of her her finger pointing straight at her face, centimeters from her nose, as she looked from side to side, trying to get a look at her friend from alle possible angels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh” Anne just said, laughing at Seoryoungs weird antics trying to pull her head back, but were stopped as Seoryoung placed her hand on the side on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should find someone” She looked straight into Annes eyes, with a serious facial expression “you are lonely” and with that statement she spun on her heel and began walking down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne took a moment to get back to reality before running after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What was that? What does that mean? I'm not lonel-Seoryoung stop running! I swear- yah!- come back you little shit!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･:.❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･:.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, have a nice day”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you too” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne sighed relieved as the customer left with her ramen. It was an elderly lady who were a regular and she always talked nonstop and usually it was nice, Anne enjoyed having small conversations with the customers, but she had had so little sleep, since she came home very late last night, because Seryoung were impossible to calm down enough for it to be responsible to leave her alone, so Anne had basically been a zombie through her classes and now as the time crept close to 5pm she felt quite dead inside, and it certainly didn't help that the lady wouldn't shut up about her grandson who had gotten accepted into jurisprudence school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and decided that with the amount of customers present(currently none) she decided it would be ok to check it. It were probably Seoryoung, that ungrateful child didn't even show up for first class and she barely even thanked Anne for what she did, but everyone could see that she had a really bad hangover, so Anne were expecting an apologetic text at some point that evening(not that it really bothered her, of course she would help) because Seoryoung were so nice by nature that she would probably feel bad when her hangover would wore off, and send a long apologetic text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was indeed what awaited Anne as she opened her phone. She couldn't help but giggle about how obvious the other girls embarrassment were shining through her words, and she almost regretted she hadn't gotten any of last night happenings on video, that would have been golden blackmail material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She were still giggling a bit to herself and as typing an answer saying that of course Seoryoung didn't need to feel bad, and that it were completely ok, so she didn't notice that someone entered, nor heard the ding,  before the person spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something funny happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annes head snapped up so quickly she could hear her neck say a cracking noise as she heard the voice. Minju were standing right in front of her, hands resting on the counter as she were leaning over it to get a look at Annes phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it's just my friend” Anne said agitated, as she quickly pocketed her phone and took a step away from the counter, shocked at her just being there without Anne noticing and taken back by the sudden closeness, the tip of Minjus beret had almost touched Annes cap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny friend you got then” Minju smile mischievously and stepped a bit away from the counter as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah she actually is” Anne couldn't help but blush and the girls unexpected appearance. “Wait, i thought you said thursday were you dinner-with-roomie day?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>great now it seem like i stalk her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but she is out of town, some class trip i think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right. Let me guess; a takayama single?” Anne looked at her questionly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, you got it” Minju smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne passed the order back to the kitchen before returning to Minju.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ever going to try anything different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Honestly i don't think i ever will, the takayama is just too good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's your favourite as well?” She seemed especially enthusiastic about that idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of my favourites as we'll, even through i would say some of the other ones are quite good as well”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet nothing beats takayama, just the way it smells is heavenly~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Anne laughed a bit “and it tastes just as good”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the recogniseable ding sounded indicating the ramen were ready, and Anne did the last preparing before handing it over the counter to Minju getting money in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May you enjoy the smell of your ramen Miss” Anne said with a formel voices and curtsy to Minju causing them both to laugh before Minju waved her goodbye and exited with the lovely smell of takayama hanging in the air around her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne would later that night wonder what had caused her to behave that way, she usually only acted that casual around people who knew her we'll, and doing things like that to practically strangers were very unlike her, but she brushed it off as it being the tiredness affecting her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*⋆〆･Y･</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It became a habit. Minju would come and buy ramen every thursday on Anne's shift, always the same, a takayama single, and they would joke around and have small conversations getting to know each other a bit more and they both enjoyed their small meetings. At least that's what Anne hoped. Because she loved them. It was the highlight of the day for her, if the the week, and her general mood had been so affected by it that Seoryoung had asked if something had happened so Anne had to tell her all of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seoryoung were of course extremely supportive and would always give Anne a happy comment as they parted after school on thursdays, something like “You rock girl!” or “Go get ya woman!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne were so happy about how the situation had evolved, but she wanted more, she wanted more than just meeting Minju once a week, she wanted to spend more time with her than those 7 minutes it took for Soso to prepare the ramen, and she wanted to get closer with her than just those few personal facts that were thrown into their conversations sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there were only one problem; did Minju want all that at all? She always seemed like she were enjoying their small meetups, and it had been her who took the initiative to keep up conversations from the beginning, but Anne couldn't help but onder if she even liked Anne enough to want to spend more time with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seoryoung called her stupid. Of course she want it, she kept saying, but Anne couldn't help but be in doubt. Was it worth to act on it? It were a late-night conversation with Seoryoung a bit less than two month after the first time Minju came on her thursday shift, that swayed her decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sitting on the rooftop of the school dormitory that Seoryoung lived in, a small part of the rooftop which were hidden away behind the stairway building so they were quite isolated in their own little bubble, even though it were 1am and they were the only ones up there it still made a difference. They sat up there together quite often, with a pretty view over the city (not as amazing as from some of the skyscrapers but still at 14th floor) and the colorful fairy lights they had hung up on the wall of the stairway building it were their little getaway spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm this is nice” Anne mumbled as she shuffled closer to Seoryoung, and placed her head on the other girls shoulder, where they sat with their backs against the wall behind them both wrapped up in too many blankets to keep count on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is” Seoryoung laid her head on top of Annes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm happy like this” She mumbled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, happiness doesn't come from money or success” Seoryoung started, speaking softly “studies have shown that true happiness comes from spending time with the people who are right for you, the people who you love, and who loves you. Studies also shown that ist important to act on things even when you aren't certain, because if you spend your chance being to scared to act you will live the rest of your life regretting that moment you chickened out. You have to act on, and go fro the people important to you, then, only then you'll know the true extinct of happiness”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne looked out at the city view as she listened to Seoryoung, enjoying the infinite lights, their beauty matching the moment of peace. They sat like that in silence, enjoying each others company and thinking about Seoryoungs words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think i'm gonna do it, next thursday i think i'm gonna ask her out” Anne finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that's a very good idea” Seoryoung smiled, happy that her friend finally decided “Now let's get down before it gets too cold”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>❀^ᗜ*✧〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*✧〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*✧〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*✧〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*✧〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*✧〆･Y･o❀^ᗜ*✧</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne smiled, confident about what she were about to do but still incredibly nervous. It were thursday, 5 days after her night with Seoryoung on the rooftop, and Minju had showed up just like she always do and Anne had taken her order but had passed on a different order to Soso. Currently she were taking the steaming hot bowl of ramen, a bit bigger than it usually is, and placing a lit on it making sure her body concealed the view as she placed it in a bag and put a small note on top, before handing it to Minju like nothing were different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minju made a slightly surprised sound as she took the bag, after having carried the bag with the ramen bowl so many times she immediately(as Anne had anticipated) noticed it were heavier than usual. Anne were literally shaking from nerves as Minju curriously opened the bag and it only got worse as Minjus face changing into something close to perplexed, but it were all worth it as Minju looked up with a bright smile and answered softly;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>She held out, so they could carry it together, the paper bag containing a potion of Ramen</span>
  <span>2 </span>
  <span>Takayama and a small hand written note saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Date?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! That's the end. I hope you liked it and if you did(Or if you didn't) please tell me your thoughts in a comment! Hope y'all have a nice day( ◕ ▿ ◕❀)<br/>Btw I really enjoyed writing this so I might write a sequel including the rest of the members some more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>